Katie
by narutogurl
Summary: Katie is an average American nineteen year old girl studying abroad in London. She'd never been one to break the rules or get into trouble, that is until she's thrust into a new country with new friends and temptations. One party leads to one mistake she'll never be able to take back. One Direction/Harry Styles (Contains mature sexual scenes, be warned.)


**DISCLAIMER: This story is a work of fiction, and any similarities between characters in this story and any real life persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. Also, this work is rated M for a reason. It includes mentions of drugs, human trafficking and rape, as well as heavily detailed accounts of rough and humiliating sexual situations. Do not continue if any of this offends you. **

"Get the fuck up, bitch!"

Katie woke to a pounding head and a spinning room. A figure, who she immediately assumed was a man judging by the masculine cursing voice in her ear and the rough calloused hand yanking painfully at her hair, loomed over her angrily . She didn't have the time or patience for whiny druggies with loud voices. It was too early in the morning, and waking up involved piecing together a long night of booze and drugs; something she didn't currently want to deal with. She rolled back over, trying to ignore the burning in her scalp and the gritty feeling in her mouth.

"I SAID GET THE FUCK UP, YA DIRTY CUNT! We aint got time for lazy whores who sleep all fucking day!"

As if something had stuck her, Katie shot up. Suddenly she was aware that she wasn't back in her dorm room. Confusion and fear evaded her all at once, like a dam breaking inside her skull. _Shit, where the hell am I?_

"Niall!" A feminine shriek pierced the air, and Katie groaned as the sound resonated in her ears. "Leave the poor girl alone! She's only a _child _for Christ sake." The voice took on a more sugary tone. "Isn't she a cutie? One of the boys brought her in last night."

Katie wanted to speak; she wanted to scream. However, something heavy weighed on her chest and even as she willed her lips to move, no sound came out of her mouth. She couldn't speak, couldn't move, couldn't breathe.

The large calloused hand untangled itself from her greasy hair, and a softer, more feminine hand stroked her cheek. "Good morning, Sweetie. How are you feeling?" She looked up and met the eyes of a young, brunette woman who couldn't have been only a few years older than herself.

"Hmph. Don't start your 'sweetie' shit, Eleanor. And don't fucking tell me what to do! I'm in charge here, and the bitch needs to get the fuck up." The man jabbed the toe of his boot into Katie's ribs, but made no move to grab her again. It was then that Katie became fully aware of her surroundings. She was in a small room, maybe eight by ten feet at the most, with bare concrete walls and a floor that matched. There was a door in the corner made of cheap yellow wood, and a shredded magazine in another. Beneath her, was a thin, brown stained mattress that reeked of urine and other bodily fluids she didn't want to think about. A dirty window behind her let in just enough light to illuminate the scene before her, and a threadbare sheet lay crumpled at her feet.

"God Ni, stop being such a prick. You can't even control your own bodily functions, let alone this _fine establishment_." The woman spoke the last two words with an air that Katie recognized as sarcasm. "Besides, if anyone has any sort of power, it would be me. Not only am I more intelligent than you by far, I'm much better looking."

"Fuck! That's hilarious. Yeah. Sure, babe." The pair spoke casually, as if they dealt with half naked, hung over college girls in piss stench rooms on a regular basis. Katie whimpered, and they turned their attention to her again.

"Now honey, I'm Eleanor. You'll refer to me as Mistress or Mother El. This cocksucker," she motioned to the gruff blonde man opposite her, "is Niall. He likes to think he's in charge but really he's only a spindly little man with a tiny dick between his legs that he tries to make up for with a facade of authority. Isn't that right, Nialler baby?"

Niall grimaced and opened his mouth say something when he was cut off by an angry, shaking girl as she finally found her voice. "Where the fuck am I?! Who the fuck are you people?! Where's Harleen?"

"Aww Ni, she's scared! Look how she's shaking!" The woman named Eleanor smirked coyly, clearing enjoying herself. She grabbed a fist full of grimy brown hair as the girl tried to move off the mattress. "Why I'm your Mistress, my darling! Haven't I gone over this already?" Eleanor leaned in close to Katie's ear, her sickly sweet voice dropping to a menacing growl. "And this... is your new home, my little bitch."


End file.
